One Day Before She Descends
by Reisha en Skorpell
Summary: It's Pluto's last day in the Planetary.
**One Day Before She Descends**

 **H-H-H**

 **Disclaimer :  
Sailor Moon © Takeuchi Naoko  
Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami  
(The Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori)**

 **H-H-H**

 _A fic to celebrate Sailor Moon Crystal season 3 which will be airing in Japan tonight, and a crossover with Saint Seiya where Pluto lives with the Specters before being reborn as Meiou Setsuna. Enjoy!_

 _Warning : Possible grammatical mistakes. Also the story might lack some feels._

 **H-H-H**

Another quiet, peaceful day in the Planetary. The guarding Specters were taking care of their own stations. Including Pluto, by her Time-Space Door—

Wait.

Isn't Pluto a Sailor Senshi?

"Let me explain, readers." Sylphid suddenly appeared. "Sailor Senshi of the Solar System have been guarding their respective planets along with their deities since ancient times. When the World War—I mean the Holy War in 18th century took place, we Specters started living side-by-side with them. Although I'm starting to think that this may not be a good idea... We are living with girls! I repeat, **WITH GIRLS**! And they don't seem to like us, presumably because we're in the opposing side. They protect Earth, we want to destroy Earth. Maybe one day we will have a Holy War against them."

"But there's a good side from living with them, Syl," Valentine intervened. "Pluto allied with us." "Ha! That's only because she and Hades-sama were good pals back then." Sylphid scoffed. "Besides, we don't know what she's actually up to. Maybe she's searching for our weakness so she can plan an attack towards us or send us to the other side of her big silvery door." Annoyed, Valentine slapped Sylphid and sighed, "...You watch too much drama, Syl. And I don't think living with girls is a bad idea."

 **o-o-o**

Kagaho walked towards the hazy side of Hades' castle and found Pluto, standing all alone as usual. "Hey," he greeted, "quiet as usual, huh?" Pluto only smiled. Taking it as a 'yes', Kagaho sighed. "Yeah... me too." "What brings you here, Kagaho? It's rare for you to come here." Pluto asked. Kagaho asked back, "I'm just wondering, if the Sailor Senshi are all reborn in 20th century, then why are you still here?" Pluto went silent immediately, much to the Bennu's guilt for asking a sensitive topic. But a moment later she spoke, "You know, Kagaho, it is Queen Serenity's order that I must guard this place for all eternity, protecting the Solar System from afar. But..." "But?" Kagaho echoed. An unexpected expression was painted on the woman's face. "...sometimes I'm really lonely being here, especially after Uranus and Neptune were reborn." Her gaze quickly averted to the two planets below, followed by Kagaho's.

"But, Pluto, doesn't Small Lady come often?" Queen popped out of nowhere, surprising both of them. "Not anymore, Queen. She now lived with Sailor Moon to train as a Soldier. My death in the previous battle had awakened her power." Pluto explained, her gloved hand caressed Queen's hair gently. "P-Pluto, don't..." Queen stuttered and looked away. Kagaho could see clearly that the maroon-haired was blushing. Pluto chuckled, "I'm sorry, Queen, but you remind me of Small Lady." "Please, Pluto, Valentine looks more similar to her." Kagaho rolled his eyes, then smirked, "...though Queen is cuter." "Oh, not you too, Kagaho!" Queen groaned. The three continued to talk until it was time for both Specters to return to their respective posts.

 **o-o-o**

Meanwhile, in Hades' part of the castle...

"Welcome to my place, Neo Queen Serenity."

Hades greeted the silver haired woman, who responded with a bow to him. Her white and golden adornments sparkled, temporarily illuminating the room. "May I know what brings you here?" the Underworld god inquired. "Hades, I came here for an important notice. Pluto will have to be reborn on Earth in order to face a new threat." Serenity explained. Hades nodded, "Very well. I shall inform her about this. But, Serenity..." Hades glared at the queen, "to descend or not is her decision. So don't whine if she refuses." Serenity only giggled at the statement before walking off, returning to her palace. Hades motioned Rhadamanthys to go to Pluto's side of the castle, to which the blond Judge obeyed.

 **o-o-o**

A few hours passed since Kagaho and Queen left. A blond figure with gigantic wings approached the Time-Space Gate, and the guardian easily recognised it. "Rhada... manthys...?" Pluto called. Rhadamanthys bowed, "Hades-sama requested you to come to his side at once." The blond informed. Pluto's eyes widened; to be called to the other side was always because of something important. She quickly rushed to her room and changed her outfit into a black gown. The planetary symbol on her head was visible now. Once done, she went straight to a big black door that connected her side and Hades', and opened it.

 **o-o-o**

"Hades-sama..." Pluto kneeled upon her guardian deity. Hades motioned her to stand up, to which she obeyed, before he rose from his throne and walked to her. "Pluto, you are to be reborn on Earth." he said. Once again, Pluto was surprised, but then the expression faded out and changed into a questioning look, as if asking 'Why?'. Hades put on a calm smile and tapped on the Senshi's shoulder. "It's Neo Queen Serenity's request. There is a new enemy on Earth, and the Outer Senshi are needed this time to help." he said. Pluto nodded, "I see. So it already starts..." She closed the eyes, thinking, as her hands clutched the Garnet Rod tightly. "The choice is yours, Pluto." Hades sighed and returned to his throne.

"I... will go." Pluto said eventually. Hearing it, a smirk crept across Hades' face. The decision was made.

 **o-o-o**

Kagaho and Rhadamanthys' boys waited by Pluto's gate. They heard from Rhadamanthys that Pluto would leave for Earth. They knew this would happen, but they wouldn't want her to leave without saying farewell.

"What are you doing?"

That voice startled them. Pluto was back, with her Senshi outfit. Gordon was the first to speak, "So, Pluto, we heard from Rhadamanthys-sama that you will go to Earth, and—"

"PLUTO!"

With that sudden shout, Valentine and Queen hugged Pluto. The woman patted their heads while they were sobbing. "We will miss you, Pluto." Queen said. "Will you come back here?" Valentine asked. Pluto smiled and said gently, "I will be on Earth for the rest of my life, but I'll also come here sometimes. So don't worry, okay?" The two Specters nodded and released their hug. Pluto's gaze averted to Sylphid, who stayed silent with tears hanging from his eyelids. "I'm sorry... for all those bad thoughts about you." he muttered. "It doesn't matter to me, Sylphid." Pluto said as she wiped Sylphid's tears. Then she walked towards the opened Time-Space Gate. She took one last chance to turn around and look at the Specters.

Sylphid was smiling.  
Queen and Valentine still cried, but tried to hid it.  
Gordon seemed to have nothing to say.  
And Kagaho... he smirked and shouted, "Go find a boyfriend!"

Pluto only chuckled before the gate finally closed.

 **o-o-o**

The first day in college went well. Setsuna was walking home, tired. Her eyes tried to catch the image of a certain pink-haired child that she saw before going to te campus, but to no avail. "I wonder where she is..." she murmured.

"It's my treat today, Nii-san!"  
"Oh, come on, Shun. Why make such a fuss on my return?"  
"I want to enjoy my time with Nii-san! So please!"  
"...Okay then."

Her gaze shifted to the two figures passing by. A green-haired boy and an older one with dark blue hair and a scar on his forehead. Setsuna could tell that they looked familiar, but she wasn't sure if she had met them before. The Pluto symbol on her forehead glowed faintly.

Sure, it took quite a while, but eventually she would remember.

 **H-H-H**

 **END**

 **H-H-H**

 **[Writer's note]**

 _Finally, after a load of blocks, my first crossover of my favourite two series is finished! And right on the day Sailor Moon Crystal's third season will be aired. :D_

 _Feel free to review and criticise, guys, but I don't accept flame. Also, I'm using British accent (while it's not very good since I'm Indonesian), in case you're wondering._

 _See you on my next fic!_


End file.
